1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a layout determination technology, and more particularly, to a layout determination method, a layout determination server performing the same and a storage medium storing the same inserting a content adaptation object based on a property and number of an acceptable object for each of at least one object collector being included in a determined layout to provide a user-customizable layout to a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user interface (UI) corresponds to a part of a program causing a user and a program to interact to cause the user and a computer to exchange information and a framework corresponds to a predetermined frame performing an any project on a web or a program. That is, a user interface framework corresponds to a frame organizing the user interface.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0019626 relates to a user interface framework for developing web applications, which can provide a user experience (UX) at a native application level in a mobile environment, provide high-usability UI widgets and application programming interfaces (APIs) when producing mobile web applications, thereby being applicable to N-screens using one source, enable a user to extend built-in widgets, and support an absolute coordinate system and a relative coordinate system at the same time when developing web applications, thereby improving user convenience.
The Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0022697 relates to a dynamical UI framework and a UI implementing method based on the same and a technology based on the UI framework providing a function to dynamically download and select the user interface from a terminal. This technology may provide the flexible and dynamic UI to the user, whereby the user may dynamically change the UI of a personal information device according to individual preference and convenience.